Let There Be Drabbles
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: Various drabbles, from fluffy to angsty. Many pairings. Requests welcomed.
1. Ichiruki

Let There Be Drabbles

AN: Finally getting caught up in Bleach. I adore the series, but between all the tragic shojo, romantic comedies, and cop dramas that I watch, and *ahem* school, I haven't had any time for my beloved Bleach. That is until Winter break started. My mom was asking me why I was upset, and I told her "Oh Ulquiorra just turned to ash." She was like, "Wasn't he a villain?" Yes. Yes he was. I miss him already. *Cries*. Anyways, this story contains all the drabbles that are stuck in my head. Various pairings, and yes I will take requests. I'm pretty open minded, so ask away. As a fair warning, if I'm asked to do a pairing I really don't like *cough Ichihime, MomoAizen cough* I reserve the right to write at my discretion.

Ichigo wasn't a selfish guy, so yeah, he really appreciated how Inoue could heal the worst of his injuries with a few minutes and her shield thing. Whatever it was called.

She had mended holes in him that were big enough to see through. He could battle like the reckless moron he was, lose a few limbs and fatally damage organs, and it was all good.

Since he tended to get brutally injured whenever he fought, her healing abilities were a huge asset to him and everyone they knew.

Still he missed the days where the warm shield was instead a steady flow of healing kido, and the hands wiping away his blood were cold. Orihime always fussed when healing him and he guessed she just never got used to seeing people hurt. Admittedly the attention was nice, but he always felt bad when she got upset over him. Yeah, he was in pain, and he was weak, but that's why he needed healing right? Getting your ass kicked was a job requirement when it came to fighting evil.

But Rukia didn't say anything when she healed him. She just did, with a cool precision that told him a great deal of things about her. She had seen many, many injured, and she had always done her best to heal whoever was injured. Rukia loved bunnies and fighting, and that might be why he sometimes forgot how old she was, how many she had seen injured as a Shingami. Something about Rukia was timeless.

She couldn't always heal him all the way, but she did her best. Before Inoue had come along, back before Soul Society had taken Rukia back, she had always tended his wounds. Always, with those cold hands spreading the kido over him, the solemn eyes regarding him as he stood once more.

Even as Inoue healed him now, as she healed him more efficiently than Rukia could, there was a part of him wishing Rukia was here fixing him instead.

Maybe that was wrong.

But it was still true.

AN: R/R if you please! :]


	2. HitsuMatsu

Let There Be Drabbles

AN: Hitsumatsu, for 1290r5. I bet y'all are wondering why I updated so fast. I've been cleaning all day for the holidays, and I needed a fluff break. I hope you like! I'm very Hitsuhina, so this is not straight up Hitsumatsu. But I think you'll like it:]

Hitsugaya sighed and signed another paper. Being the Captain of a lazy Lieutenant sure had its downfalls. Where was she anyways?

"Taicho!"

"Are you drunk again?" He deadpanned.

"No! Of course not! You have no faith Taicho."

"You smell like you've been sleeping on someone's carpet for days." He informed her. He had been to her house once and only once. He had been dropping off some paperwork, hoping she wouldn't be able to ignore it in her own home.

He had found bottles to the ceiling, and Kira and Shuuhei were sprawled half naked on her floor. He vowed to never return. What a strange lifestyle. Nakedness and booze.

It was awfully warm in here wasn't it?

"Yer all pink Shiro."

"No I am not! Do your work .And don't call me Shiro!"

"You are! You're like a little pink cupcake!"

Oh sweet mercy. Could this dreadful women not leave him alone?

"You were thinking about that Momo, eh, weren't you?" Matsumoto staggered into the room, sitting on his desk. He scowled up at her.

"No! She's just a friend."

"Are you sure? She's awful pretty. And you grew up with her and all that."

"Momo is pretty and I grew up with her. These facts are true. However, these facts are none of your concern."

"You should kiss her." She stretched out and knocked half the paperwork off his desk in the process.

"How should I do that?"

"How to kiss a person? Che! You should know." She chided. "Everyone knows."

"That's not true." Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"You've never been kissed have you Taicho?"

"I have too. And that's none of your concern anyways."

She gasped, blinked and sneezed at such a statement. These actions all had very jiggly affects. Then she giggled.

"You have virgin lips."

"What? I've kissed,…. That's not true!"

"It is!" She sang. "Taicho's never been kissed! Taicho's never been kissed!"

"I have too!"

"Virgin lips, virgin lips!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

AN: It's cute, no?


	3. YumiIkkaku

Let There Be Drabbles

AN: Request from nerdyrobotlove2. Ikkaku and Yumichika get stuck babysitting.

"What do you mean, you can't perform a soul burial on her?" Ichigo shrieked.

"Her soul isn't isolated. She has two souls in her body and one is alive and the other is dead. Thus no soul burial."

"Two souls in her body? What is she being possessed or something?" Ichigo murmured. Rukia and the soul both rolled their eyes.

"She's pregnant, you idiot."

" I'm 8 months. Did you think I was merely fat?"

"How did you die miss?" Rukia asked calmly, as though asking for the time.

"Fell down the stairs and hit linoleum."

"So the baby didn't die. I mean, a head injury is isolated from the abdomen ." Ichigo mused.

"You died how long ago?"

"Around noon?"

"So less than an hour ago. Your body is still warm. But the baby will die soon, without you. Ichigo call Urahara. There are other instances such as this, so spells exist to separate the body from the mother without surgery."

"Seriously?"

"No. I was making it up." Rukia sighed sarcastically. Ichigo huffed and called Urahara.

"The baby has high spiritual pressure. Very high. It's strong." Urahara told them later. The women had agreed to Konso, so long as she got to see her baby first. Urahara, Ichigo and Rukia were off searching for the babies kin. Isshin was at work, and Yuzu and Karin were a bit young to handle a newborn. So the newborn was left with the only two shinigami that were in town.

Yumichika and Ikkaku had been on a hollow mission, catching one with specialized abilities for research, and had been expecting to return to Soul Society that day. Instead they were delayed until the baby was in trustworthy hands.

"Look at you! You're such an ugly little thing! All wrinkled. I suppose you can't help it though!" Yumichika, prodded the baby, It was a boy, a rather typical looking baby.

"What's it's name?" Ikkaku barked.

"Not named yet. Isn't that right? You do look a Shiro though, if I do say so myself."

"You can't not have a name, any man has to have a name." Ikkaku scoffed.

"Shiro then." Yumichikka cried.

"Hey! You can't name him! Whoever takes him will name him!" Ikkaku scolded.

"Well we can't just call him a baby! He has a soul!" Yumichiku bounced the baby. He whined at the movement. Yumichika frowned.

"He's gonna start crying again." No sooner had he said this the baby started wailing a high pitched cry .

"Such an ugly noise!"

"Make him stop!"

"He's hungry! That's all." Yumichika was the feeder. And the diaper changer. Come to think of it he was better at babies than Ikkaku was.

What would Zarake Taicho say if he saw them now, tending to a baby like a bunch of women?

"Hold him for a second. I have to get him a new bottle."

"What! Don't leave me with him!"

"Be just a minute!" Yumichika sang.

The baby felt light, and warm. He was hard to hold onto so Ikkaku finally clutched him to his chest the best he could. He sighed. Yumichika was taking too long.

Probably doing it on purpose. The bastard….

Ikkaku felt something warm on his chest.

And wet.

The baby was hungry and had decided that Ikkaku could help him. Unfortunately breast milk was not something a war loving man like Ikkaku Madarame could provide.

"Eh! Don't latch on!"

The baby stared up at him.

"I'm A MAN! I CAN'T NURSE YOU!"

The baby was falling asleep.

Ikkaku frowned. It had a reasonable amount of spiritual pressure, and average features. Maybe it would be a decent soul reaper.

"Back!" Yumichika sang. "Give him, I'll feed him."

"No."

"No! He's hungry, Madarame!"

"Show me how to do it."

"Ehh?"

"Show me how to feed it. I might as well help now that were stuck with him." Ikkaku mumbled.

"Softie."

"Shut up."

AN: Babies do try to latch on to men. They get confused sometimes XD


	4. ShuuMatsu

Let There Be Drabbles

AN: This one is my own guilty pleasure. ShuuMatsu!

Shuuhei awoke silently and blinked. He had dreamt of Tousen's betrayal again. His Captain had made such a good man, before his sense of justice had become so twisted. What had changed within the elegant man, that had allowed him to be corrupted so thoroughly? Was it Aizen or Gin, feeding him pretty lies? Or was it something confused and dreadful inside him just waiting within to be awakened? Hisagi didn't know, and didn't particularly want to. He still had fondness for his former Captain, and yes, friend.

He had overcome blindness and become a great fighter. Justice mattered to him. That was admirable. But he had helped kill members of the Central 46. Such injustice. Such a hateful and dreadful crime. He had told Hisagi that a man who didn't fear his weapon, had no right to battle. And yet Tousen had no fear. He feared nothing. He had lost every value that Hisagi had learned from him. That in itself was frightening.

He was tempted to rouse Kira up, so they could practice on the training grounds. Being able to fight and use up some of his energy, now that would help him forget and wind down. Maybe he'd even be tired enough to fall back asleep. Drinking naturally would help, but it was a method he didn't want to employ anymore. At least not quite so frequently. Hisagi Shuuhei sighed as he realized what would help. Putting on his shoes, he padded to another Barracks, feeling like a desperate child, but still walking to his intended destination.

Matsumoto awoke with a calloused hand to her shoulder. Immediately upon waking, she noted who roused her and she scooted over. Shuuhei had done the same for her when Gin had left, allowed her to share his bed in the most innocent way. It was like a child crawling into his parent's bed after a nightmare. Nothing about it was sexual. It was a creature comfort.

It was the worst to grieve alone. It was damn near unbearable. Gin hadn't been her Captain, but rather the man she had loved unconditionally since childhood. And that had hurt her dearly, to see him leave. She could empathize with Shuuhei's pain.

Hisagi curled around her, his chest warm on her slim back, his strong arms around her middle. His 69 tattoo merged with her honey blond hair and he pressed against her fondly. Tonight she was not just a friend, not merely a beautiful women, at least not in the forefront of his mind. She was the only thing warm and good left in this world, and one that he needed time with to heal.

AN: I hope you liked.


	5. IshiHime

Let There Be Drabbles

AN: I can't sleep. So there. :] Orihime is slightly OOC, but she's going through interpersonal drama, so it's warranted.

The apartment's heater sent out warm air every few minutes, and the sheets on her bed were nice and clean, but Orihime wouldn't have been able to sleep for a million bucks.

Tatsuki was staying over again. Her feet wondered, and she tended to hog the bed. Orihime had never cared for sleeping bags. They were friends, and her bed was big enough to share. She was comfortable physically, but everything felt wrong.

Her brain just didn't feel like turning off. Deciding that she needed fresh air, she slipped on some sandals and headed outside.

The other day at the bakery she had dropped a pastry, and as silly as it sounded that had been the start of her insomnia. She had had a bit too much fun making it, decorating and frosting until it was prettier than half the stuff the store sold. And as she went to put it in the display it fell and crumbled like she knew it would.

Kurosaki didn't love her. That she already knew.

But she had been shocked to notice that she didn't love him. He was a pastry that she had made. She had spent a great deal of time on him, but in her hands he would crumple.

She must be pretty tired to be entertaining such lame metaphors. But it was true. His hollow mask, the parts of him that liked fighting and revenge, she tossed those away when she thought of him. All his good qualities, as many as there were, became her obsessions. And she knew he needed to get his powers back. He needed Rukia in his life to be happy. Orihime was dense at times, but she wasn't blind. He wasn't hers. And she couldn't be his.

Ichigo was not a pasty to mold and decorate and frost. He wasn't some fancy dream, not some combination of all the qualities she needed in a man. And she had forced him into that role. And that wasn't fair.

Not to anyone.

"What are you doing?"

"Ehhh! You startled me!"

"It's early morning. Why are you outside?" Ishida scolded. He looked as surprised as she felt.

They must look like guilty children sneaking a midnight snack. Orihime looked around and was surprised by how far she was from home. Thinking while walking had gotten her pretty far.

It was two A.M and she was 6 blocks from her house in sandals and pajamas. Was she even wearing a bra? Oh, yes. Thank goodness.

"I was out getting Hollow. Why are you outside?" Ishida to her surprise, sounded more than a little annoyed.

Maybe it was because she was exhausted or because she felt emotional at that moment and didn't feel like being sweet. Everyone thought she was sweet all the time, and she was about 99% of the time. This was, in her opinion, a 1% moment. Being tired and introspective really messed with people, and she had had a dose of both.

"I really don't see how my being out is any of your concern, Ishida Kun. I've been thinking and admittedly I got far, but I can defend myself if I need too. I know I'm a women, and that being alone is dangerous at night, but Tatsuki had told me how to look out for myself and I'm not a clueless as I look. So maybe just let this one slide okay?"

"Fair enough."

"Huh?" Honestly, she was flabbergasted. Everyone, Tatsuki and Ichigo especially, tried to protect her all the time. Here she was walking aroung half asleep in the dark, being a pretty girl, and Ishida agreed with her that it wasn't the end of the world? That if she thought she could take careof herself, then he rested assured? That, was very flattering.

"Fair enough. I was worried about you, you showed me that I had nothing to worry about, and that's that." Ishida gave her a half smile, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Had his eyes always been that blue?

"Have a nice morning. Inoue. And go home soon. I worry about you, as careful as I know you are being."

Blinking and slightly stunned, she returned, Tatsuki still sleeping and none the wiser about her little adventure. Orihime felt lighter than she had even half an hour ago.

And that's how her bout of insomnia ended, with relief to have sorted her feelings about Ichigo, and the faintest glimmer of excited hope.


	6. GinXRan

Let Their Be Drabbles

AN: GinXRan is such a sad pairing, but I hope this is fluffy enough for you! I do personally think he died a few chapters ago, so it would be hard for me to write him alive. Thus, the nostalgic feel of this drabble. Kubo might bring him back. That man is crazy:]

He had turned his back on Kira, the boy who had trusted him so much.

She loved him.

He had cut off Jidanbo's arm, and left the giant bleeding. Killed members of the Central 46.

She loved him.

Rangiku could waste hours trying to decide what Gin was guilty of. Had he been under Aizen's illusion when he did all those terrible things? Had he meant to slice that Vizard girl in half? Had he meant to help hollowfy those poor people so long ago?

Maybe, no, probably. She had no way to tell. He was out of reach, and lord knows Aizen wouldn't tell her. Even if he was tied up, the bastard never was good with answering questions.

Gin was hers. As he struggled and schemed and plotted, as he tended to, he was hers. When he did horrible things and when he held her at night, all the same, he had been hers. Saving her, breaking her, and tormenting her. He was hers. And that would never change.

Everyone seemed to think that love was kind and gentle, but it wasn't. Love is being willing to kill for someone, living for someone. Love was a tangled mess, because it never quite went away. And that was okay.

Through all he did wrong, he had kept her in mind. He had found her bloodied and alone in the world, and had become a Shinigami to get revenge on those that had wronged her. That was dark, but love sometimes is.

So, she would ignore anyone who thought he was a creep. Anyone screaming about his misguided morals could shove it. Gin had done a lot of bad things. But she loved him, and he had been hers, for so long.

As she grew old she'd still remember him. If she ever got angry at him for leaving, or if she found another man, she'd still bring flowers for his grave.

Because he had been hers. And she didn't feel the slightest bit dirty for having been his.


	7. UnoXKen

Let Their Be Drabbles

AN: Whee! A request! I got a request! Keep them coming! I'll write almost any pairing! Please? In other news I have a Shinji Hiyori masterpiece in the works, so feel free to check it out.

The prompt for this story: Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Unohana at a dinner party. I will do my best! *Bows*

"What is this crap?" Kenpachi demanded, leaving the young server to shiver and stutter.

"It's a menu, Sir."

"Stop messing around Captain." Ikkaku growled under his breath.

"He's never been to a human restaurant before." Yumichika pointed out. "Do give him some credit."

"I want food Kenny! I am so hungry!" Yachiru bounced around on her seat, so excited that she couldn't contain herself.

The group had all been assigned to assess any damages in the living world after the battle for Karakura. Since they had determined that no enemies remained in the city, they were to return tomorrow to their squads.

Until then, they were all starving. Thus, they found themselves in a local restaurant.

"Please do refrain from frightening him, Zarake Taicho. Isane and I would like a pleasant dining experience." Unohana informed him. Ikkaku frowned. That woman was creepy, and he couldn't place why.

"Look at the décor! This place is obviously locally owned. It's so eclectic!" Yumechika pouted and surveyed the area with disdain.

"I want a soda Kenny! Let's get a soda and share it! We can each have a straw! Or a milkshake. Let's get a milkshake Ken-Chan!"

"No. No soda for you, you'll get too hyper. I'm not gonna stick around with you while you bounce around." Ikkaku and Isane exchanged looks. If Kenpachi couldn't put up with bounciness, then why did he have Yachiru as a lieutenant?

"Why the hell is service so slow?" Kenpachi growled. "I have half a mind to…"

"Zarake Taicho, please contain yourself. I think that would be in everyone's best interest ." Unohana smiled strangely at the Captain until he settled down.

"Do you like the décor here, Ikkaku?"

"I don't care about décor." Ikkaku snorted.

"Why can't I have a milkshake Kenny?"

"Your Captain is scary." Ikkaku informed Isane.

"As is yours." The silver haired woman countered.

"They should get married!" Yachiru giggled happily. "I'll be the flower girl!"

"I hate this. Who would match white lamps with green tableware?"

"Shut up, Yumichika.

AN: As always, feel free to request. Even if you have already requested, or if you have a strange pairing. I want requests! I will take them and snuggle them! So send 'em in, m'kay? :]


	8. Hisagi Kensei

Let Their Be Drabbles

AN: This is for nerdyrobotlove, who wanted Shuuhei and Kensei to go fishing. Sorry it's so short. My muse is sleepy.

"I never thanked you for saving my life all that time ago." Hisagi said.

"Getting a matching tattoo is enough." Kensei barked.

"You don't sound all that flattered." The younger man observed.

"Well, matching tattoos seems like something a bunch of women would do. Not a way for a man to show appreciation, if you ask me."

"You're welcome." Hisagi snorted, getting his pole and tackle ready. Kensei grunted.

"Why the face?"

"Huh?" Hisagi blinked.

"Why get a tattoo on your damn face? Do you even know why I got my 69?"

"No. Why did ya get it?"

"That's none of yer business."

"Is it cause of 69, ya know, the sex position? 'Cuz that's what people jump to the conclusion of. Or are you dyslexic?"

"That's why I got mine in an area that isn't my face! So people can't see it and wonder what it means. Now, shut up, you'll scare the fish."

"If your tattoo was in a location that wasn't easily seen I wouldn't have had a tattoo to put on my face in the first place." Shuuhei pointed out rationally.

Silence and gruff displeasure were his only response from the gray haired man.

Since things couldn't get any worse…

"That green haired chick, Mashiro was it? She seems like she likes you. And the angry blondes? Your fellow vizards? What's their deal?" Hisagi had visited the warehouse after Mahiro invited him. It was an odd bunch, that's for sure.

"I haven't the slightest what Shinji and Hiyori have together. I don't care. And Mashiro is none of your damn business."

"She's cute." Hisagi offered. Kensei gave him a warning look.

"You're a soul reaper because I saved you right? Are you a strong man, Hisagi? Did being a Soul Reaper do you any good?"

"Better than it did you." Hisagi replied calmly, "Although you're doing pretty well as a Vizard, if you ask me." The tall Vizard sat silently in thought for an instant.

"Good to know. No watch and see how a real man fishes."

"I am a real man."

"Real man don't have tattoos on their faces."

"Real men don't have facial piercings."

"Shut up, boy."

"You first, old man."

AN: I think they had some manly fun :p Hope everyone liked!


	9. Tatsuki Ichigo

Let Their Be Drabbles

AN: I got a request for Tatsuki and Ichigo fluff! It totally made my day! Happy reading and reviewing everyone! Enjoy.

"Tatsuki, why the hell are you sulking?"

"What's up Ichigo? And I'm not sulking. That's just your imagination."

"Uh huh. Spill."

"Guys shouldn't say spill. That's what girls say."

"You never say spill."

"Well, I'm not a girly girl, alright!" Tatsuki snapped, turning back to her homework.

"Is that why you're sulking? Look, I'm not trying to be weird, but you are a girl Tatsuki."

"Rukia will kick your ass if she hears you hitting on me."

"I'm not hitting on you. Your like my best friend, along with Chad." Ichigo revealed.

"I love Orihime, but she's so much prettier than me. And she's so sweet," the tomboy grunted," I feel like I'm stuck in her shadow."

"There's gonna be a guy that likes how tough you are. Not all guys want a damsel in distress and I'm living proof. Rukia isn't a damsel, and we're an item. There's a guy that's gonna love your lady balls, Suki. I promise."

"Not him."

"Who?"

"Just a guy, okay? I scared him off."

"Screw him! He doesn't like you, that's his loss. Between you and me, I would date you if we weren't friends. I think Chad would too."

Tatsuki groaned and put her head on her desk.

"You asked out Chad? And scared him off?"

"Shut up."

"Chad's just Chad. He's mellow. Maybe you misread him."

"I texted him and told him to text me back on pain of castration. I was joking. And the jerk never texted me back."

"That's not a joke that guys take well."

"I figured. Maybe I should get a less disturbing sense of humor?"

"Tell him you were joking and that you're sorry." The redhead offered. She shook her head.

The bell rang and the rest of the class wandered in. Including Chad.

"What's up Chad?" Ichigo called.

"Not much." Chad yawned. "Sorry I didn't text you back yesterday Ichigo."

"Figured you were busy." Ichigo brushed off.

"My phone will be fixed by Friday." Chad offered. "Then I'll be able to answer texts again."

Tatsuki and Ichigo exchanged a look. The tomboy laughed nervously. The redheaded substitute smirked.

"I think freaking out over a text, is something only a girl would do." Ichigo whispered slyly.

"I hate you!"

"I know. But at least you have Chad, right!"

The sound of Ichigo's head hitting the wall reverberated through the classroom. Tatsuki would fume about his comment until the week ended.

But when the end of the week came, and Friday came, along with a text from the Mexican giant, she felt a bit calmer.

Ichigo had been right after all. And she would date him, too if he didn't have Rukia. And if she didn't have Chad.

She really had a lot of wonderful men in her life.

AN: Enough fluff for ya? I'm a fan of ChadXTatsuki, so I write Ichigo and Tatsuki as friends. But it's still fluffy Ichigo and Tatsuki! Hope you liked.


	10. IshidaXNemu

Let Their Be Drabbles

AN: This one's for me! Read, review, request, enjoy. Please request. Requests keep this little fic alive! You can request as many times as you want! This one is IshiNemu. Because I can XD This one is a little dark, but it's still pretty cute if you squint at it. And please don't review and correct me if I'm wrong about how Nemu was made. I know I changed it a little, but it's for literary purpose. Writer's are ninja like that:p

"Ishida. I heard that you were injured by a force unknown."

"Nemu?" Ishida sat up from his bed. He had been injured, and he and his father still didn't know who had done it. Ichigo and Chad were off with that weird group, doing weird things trying to get his powers back.

Orihime was off, well, making cupcakes, and being Orihime.

"I was injured. Ryuuken and I intend to find out who did it, but that's not important right now. Why are you here? What is your mission?"

"I am not currently on a mission." Nemu sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Then, why are you here?"

"I had moral objections to an experiment."

"Pardon?"

"I refused to dissect an animal without anesthesia. Mayuri Taicho said it was too expensive to numb the animal first, and I had a moral objection."

"So in essence, you and your father had an argument, and you ran away from your post?" Ishida summed up.

"Exactly. It was wrong to abandon my post, but I was angry." Ishida blinked. Angry? Moral objection to an experiment? This was Nemu right?

And she had called him Mayuri Taicho, not Mayuri Sama, as she typically did.

"Must have been quite the argument." He murmured at last.

"Here." She reached inside her shirt and retrieved of all things, a rabbit. A live one.

"This is the animal in question. Take it."

"I can't have a live animal in a hospital room." He told her firmly. She fixed him with a look.

"Would you prefer it be dissected while it's completely conscious?"

Wordlessly, he received the animal. It was white, with black circles around it's eyes, and a stripe on it's back. It seemed surprisingly tame.

"May I ask you a personal question, Miss Nemu?" Uryuu asked her softly, scratching the rabbit behind it's long ears. Nemu gave him a confused look.

"Personal?"

Oh, right she wasn't really a person. She was an android, shinigami, thingy. Well, she was a person, right? She had organs and a personality. So she is human. Kinda. Shaking his head, he returned to the conversation.

"I thought you couldn't feel emotion."

"I am not intended to. I was created with Gigai technology, computer technology, and miscellaneous organs. Your grandfather gave me his organs. I developed a personality after I experienced being alive. Soon, I became more human. I feel emotions now."

"My grandfather… His heart is your heart? And his brain is your brain?"

"Your grandfather gave me a better life. I wanted to tell you something. I know Mayuri dissected your grandfather, but I killed him."

"You killed my grandfather? Mayuri gave you his heart! You couldn't have killed him, if you didn't have organs yet."

"I'm made of various materials. I can survive twenty three hours without my major organs. I did need them, however, so that Mayuri Taicho doesn't have to repeatedly bring me back to life." Ishida just sat and blinked at her. Bring her back to life?

"Did I say something offensive?" Nemu asked calmly. He shook his head wildly.

"No! Reanimation is just still a fairy tale in my world. To hear you speak of it so casually is a little startling."

"In any case, I killed your grandfather. I was alive at the moment, but without the organs needed for longevity. I was not ordered to, but I killed him. I smothered him."

"You did? Why? Why go against Mayuri to kill my grandfather?"

"For precisely the same reason I gave you that rabbit. Suffering and pain, are concepts I find unpleasant and unnecessary. I knew Mayuri needed to harvest organs for me, in order to keep me alive for longer periods of time, and I also knew he had to dissect a Quincy. I did not want to torture the man without having a reason to, so I killed him so he wouldn't experience pain, or any other sensation during the dissection. What is this action, you're performing?"

"It's called a hug."

"What is it's purpose?"

"I am happy you saved my grandfather from extreme suffering. You performed an act of mercy."

"I find hugs pleasant."

"Most people do." He laughed. She felt just like a real girl. Hell, she was soft and everything. And she didn't smell like chemicals.

"Nemu! Where have you been!"

"Mayuri Sama!"

"It's very hard to be in this world." Mayuri was wearing a very strange outfit, no doubt to hide his strange figure.

"I am sorry I left my post."

"I have lost the sample! If doing research the cheap and correct way bothers you so much, I'll let you compromise our scientific objectivity! We can let the samples die first! But no more running off! Do you agree, foolish girl?"

"I do agree, Mayuri Sama." She released Ishida and followed her father. Ishida called out to them.

"How human is she?"

"Excuse me?" Mayuri seethed.

"How human is she?"

"She's as human as any of us are. Why do you care? Come Nemu!"

Ishida fluffed the bunny's fur, and smiled. She was as human as anyone, right? Then maybe he didn't have to feel bad for looking at her the way he did.

"You need a name right?" He asked the rabbit. It sat upon his lap, twitching it's nose.

"I'll have to get a cage for you then, Nemu Chan."

AN: Any input is appreciated. And I know it's a little OOC, for him to have hugged her and named the rabbit after her. but I have a bunny named Nemu, too:] And Ishida needs a hug sometimes:p


End file.
